


I Want This Feeling Forever

by SeventhStrife



Series: AAC: 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta, Secret Crush, an unreasonable level of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStrife/pseuds/SeventhStrife
Summary: A Little Tipsy AUCharacter A wants to figure out what kind of drunk person they are, but they’re too scared to drink alone so they invite Character B over to make sure that Character A doesn’t do anything stupid. Cue Character B drinking sodas, amused, while Character A just gets progressively more tipsy.The request is strange, he'll admit, but isn't that what friends were for?





	I Want This Feeling Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my sleep-deprived, sickly state only becomes more and more apparent with every AAC prompt I post.

Sephiroth had never been one for formalities, one of many side-effects of growing up within an almost militant family. As a consequence, he doesn't answer a phone normally. He doesn't say hello, or sound cheered, and didn't come across as particularly patient.

It had taken Cloud a little time to get used to a barked, _Who is this?_ Or even the occasional, _Speak._ But it hardly fazed him now. When Sephiroth called and immediately got to the subject at hand, Cloud simply nodded along, used to the efficiency of it.

But when his phone rang and Sephiroth immediately said, _"There are different types of drunks,"_ Cloud regressed all the way back to those early days, speechless and floundering.

"Uh..." Cloud glanced around the empty shop as if oil spills and car parts had an explanation for him. "Okay?"

_"What kind of drunk are you, Cloud?"_

Bewildered by the strange subject, Cloud scratched the back of his neck, lost. "Quiet, I guess? Sad, sometimes. Mostly happier. Sephiroth, where is this coming from?"

A sigh. _"I was watching that atrocious reality show with Zack yesterday, the one with the opera star?"_ Cloud nodded, making a noise of comprehension for Sephiroth's benefit; he knew it, _Midgar_ _Malice_ , and had been forced into more than one marathon. Zack's friendship came with a caveat—a mandatory list of media to consume and discuss, and obnoxious reality TV was unfortunately included. _"Unsurprisingly, the content typically doesn't inspire any of my higher brain functions, but last night one of the stars got drunk, and then angry, and then they played several clips of the different types of drunks the cast were. I hadn't realized such a concept existed until then."_

Ah. That explained a lot, actually. Again, Sephiroth's upbringing had been militant. Strict. Entire life planned out from the moment he was born, with no room for deviation. The media he consumed was moderated, and he was home-schooled until he reached college. Little social intricacies had a habit of flooring him completely, and it wasn't unusual for him to seek a friend for an explanation.

"It's really been bugging you, hasn't it?"

_"I don't know why, but yes, it truly has. I...well, I'm sure you're aware I'm not one for indulging in alcohol, but I find myself...curious."_

"You...want to get drunk?"

_"...Yes. Yes, I think I do. It's a strange thing to not know about oneself."_

Cloud glanced at his watch, bemused by the turn of events but certainly not complaining. "Sure. I get off work in a few hours, I could pick you up? We could head to a bar or something? Call Zack—"

_"That won't be necessary. In fact, I was...hoping you could come by instead?"_ Sephiroth sounded sheepish—or, as sheepish as someone like him _could_ sound. _"I'm not too eager to release all inhibitions around strangers, and there are few who wouldn't use such an opportunity to relentlessly tease me after the deed is done."_

"Oh. Well, how do you know _I_ won't do that?"

_"You won't. You're the only friend I have who doesn't laugh at me when I don't understand something considered common knowledge."_

"We're _all_ your friends, Sephiroth. No one will tease you if you really don't want them to."

_"All the same. Please, Cloud?"_

Cloud's eyes widened. _Whoa._ The P word? Sephiroth was pulling out all the stops. And who was Cloud to deny him when he practically begged?

"If that's what you want, fine." Cloud could think of worse ways to spend his Friday night, watching over a friend getting drunk for the first time. Besides, how often did Sephiroth _truly_ ask for help?

_"Thank you, Cloud."_ Sephiroth sounded pleased. Cloud thought he might have heard even a little hint of excitement in his tone. _"Let me know when you're on your way."_

"Yeah. Want me to bring booze?"

_"No need. I'll have everything prepared for your arrival."_

Cloud's lips twitched into a smile; leave it to Sephiroth to make getting wasted sound like a business transaction.

"I'll see you then."

_"Goodbye, Cloud."_

* * *

 

"Holy shit, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's bright green eyes darted between Cloud and his kitchen table, a tense frown betraying his nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"What..." Cloud could only stare in amazement. He knew, logically, that there was a kitchen table beneath all those bottles because of the four legs sticking out from underneath them.

But _still._ "Did you buy out an entire liquor store?"

Sephiroth's frown deepened. "I wasn't sure what to get. I wanted to be prepared."

"Yeah, well, you definitely covered your bases." Cloud reached out, selecting a glass bottleneck at random and whistling low. _Jasmine Spirit._ A silly name, but Cloud recognized the brand as an import from Wutai. It was excellent quality vodka, and the price sticker backed up the claim at a resounding _four hundred gil. "Definitely_ covered."

Sephiroth shifted slightly, discomforted. "It's too much, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Cloud agreed straightaway, not even trying to be delicate. He picked up another bottle, this one a more reasonably priced whiskey, and shot Sephiroth a smile. "But this just means once you've got your tolerance level established, you can throw a party. Pull these out, you'll have a few hundred new best friends."

"I'll...keep that in mind." Sephiroth's expression showed exactly how eager he was to throw a house party, but his shoulders lost their tense draw. Good. Cloud didn't want him jittery and nervous, not when it was just the two of them. Sephiroth was depending on him, and he wanted this to be a good memory.

"What do you want to try first?" Cloud asked, gesturing grandly at the table. Sephiroth dithered, eyes darting all over, and Cloud didn't blame him; he wasn't much for drinking either and even _he_ was torn between a few promising-looking bottles, despite his own sobriety being his sole reason for being present. "Okay, bad question. Why don't you start with something simple?" Cloud picked up a six-pack and cracked one open. He held it out, condensation dripping from the glass. "Here."

The fading light of the setting sun shone on his arm, glinting off the glass. Sephiroth's home was spacious, immaculate, and completely unattainable for someone like Cloud. It was nice enough, he supposed, but the _windows._ The entire left living room wall was just floor to ceiling windows, perched up high so that Midgar in all it's splendor was laid out before them. It had given Cloud the creeps at first, _especially_ at night. He kept imagining someone out there, easily watching his every move while he was none the wiser. But he'd gotten used to it, the more time he spent with Sephiroth, and these days he hardly even noticed it.

Except for moments like these, when Sephiroth stepped close and accepted the bottle, his fingertips lightly brushing Cloud's. The rich orange light made Sephiroth's hair shine like something ethereal around him, his skin glowing as if from within.

Cloud's heart jumped in his chest and Sephiroth looked down at the beer speculatively, and he could breathe again. Cloud inhaled deeply and silently while Sephiroth was distracted, trying to calm himself.

"Cheers," Sephiroth said with some humor, and took a drink. His resulting disgusted expression made Cloud chuckle, dissipating most of the emotional turmoil raging within.

Honestly, just when he thought he had his little crush under control, some random moment would completely blindside him, reminding him instantly—cruelly—that this man was beautiful, and kind, and deserving of so much more than he got out of life.

But forcing away his crush and the resulting urges had become old hat to Cloud, and it was easy enough to force the feelings of love and adoration far, _far_ back.

Sephiroth was a deeply lonely individual, and besides that, uninterested. What he needed was a friend, not a grease monkey with nothing to offer. And if nothing else, Cloud was determined to be that friend.

"Let's take some of these and sit in the living room," Cloud suggested, selecting a few things at random and loading an armful. "You can tell me about your day."

* * *

 

Sephiroth's eyes were closed. He felt that if he could focus hard enough, he could feel the alcohol in his blood. His body felt tingly, yet distant. When he raised his arms, they swayed without his consent, as if he were on a ship rocking gently against the sea.

The hand stroking his hair paused and a second later he felt a warm palm resting on his heated forehead.

"You've gotten pretty quiet," Cloud observed, a tinge of concern clear in his voice. "How do you feel?"

Sephiroth peeled open his eyes, staring up at Cloud from his comfortable position on his lap. He answered honestly.

"I feel fucking awesome," he stated firmly. Cloud smiled, a bit brighter and wider than usual. Sephiroth knew he was laughing at him, but couldn't bring himself to care. He'd seen Cloud smile and laugh more tonight than he had in the three years he'd known him. If getting tipsy pleased him so, Sephiroth felt the blow to his pride more than worth it.

Sephiroth frowned up at him, however. "Cloud," he said seriously. "I didn't say you could stop."

Cloud laughed then, lightly, and shook his head. Nonetheless, he resumed his earlier petting and Sephiroth sighed in contentment.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," he said dryly.

Sephiroth hummed, eyes slipping closed. "I can't remember the last time someone other than myself touched my hair," he mused.

"It's very nice hair," Cloud said diplomatically.

"Thank you. It's difficult to maintain at times, but I think it's worth it." A thought occurred. He looked at Cloud once more, lowering his raised knee and stretching his legs out across the couch. "Do you like my hair, Cloud?"

There was that smile again. "I do," Cloud assured him.

"Okay. Good. I overheard some people at the office last week, talking about me. Well, they always talk about me, but usually, it's about being a demanding boss or a robot." Cloud winced, but Sephiroth honestly wasn't bothered by it. "This time, however, they were talking about my appearance. They said I was vain for having hair so long." Sephiroth plucked at a strand, the silver coiling on his chest like a snake. "Should I cut it?"

"Sephiroth." Oh. Cloud was using his Serious Voice. "You don't have to change anything about yourself because some gossips are jealous of you. You're fine the way you are. If you want to cut your hair, that's fine, but only do it if _you_ want to."

Sephiroth hadn't realized he'd tensed ever so slightly, but he sank bonelessly into Cloud and the couch with his reassuring words.

"You're right," he agreed. "Besides, if you don't mind it, there's hardly any point in cutting it anyway."

Another stroke through his hair. Sephiroth had never been more content in his life.

"Didn't realize my opinion was so important."

Sephiroth nodded but lost control of the motion immediately. It was a concentrated effort to keep his head from rolling right off Cloud's lap.

"No one else's really matters."

The hand stilled, then lifted away from his hair completely. Sephiroth was devastated by its loss.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

Cloud looked confused, brows furrowed, and several long seconds stretched as Sephiroth wondered why Cloud seemed so surprised. Then, he remembered.

Of course. _He doesn't know how I feel about him._ Besides his love for greasy fast food, his feelings for Cloud were perhaps his biggest secret.

But suddenly, it seemed like a stupid secret to have. It had weighed on him for so long, made his loneliness that much sharper when he went to bed at night, and feigning nothing more than platonic interest in Cloud was annoying on the best days, heart-wrenching and maddening on the worst. Doubt plagued him during every interaction, and he was ashamed that he was too cowardly to own up to his urges. The thought of losing Cloud stayed his tongue so many times he meant to speak, and he'd contented himself with the occasional idle daydream of more.

_Who cares?_ the alcohol whispered to him. _All that pain, all that suffering, and for what?_ Sephiroth couldn't help but agree. He was a grown man, and tired of the strange sort of limbo-stage he'd reached with Cloud. Why _not_ just confess?

His heart hammered in his chest and panic seized him just as it always did when he was on the precipice of talking about this, but the alcohol made those things inconsequential.

Sephiroth met Cloud eyes and said, simply, "Well, I am in love with you, after all." It felt _so good_ to finally say that out loud.

Cloud's mouth dropped open. His eyes were wide, his shock palpable in the very air. Sephiroth just watched him react, amused and fascinated. Cloud usually wasn't so expressive.

His mouth opened and shut several times, aborted sentences leaving his mouth, before he finally managed, voice half-strangled, _"What_ did you say?"

"I'm in love with you. Obviously, your opinion matters most."

"Yeah...yeah, that's what I thought." Cloud flopped back from the upright, the rigid stance he'd adopted the moment Sephiroth had confessed leaving him in a rush, suddenly an exhausted heap. Sephiroth let him process for a moment, completely understanding. He'd gone through much the same experience when he'd realized the feelings himself.

But that didn't mean he was content with being _completely_ ignored. He reached over, grasped Cloud's wrist lightly, and ignored the way he flinched. He rested Cloud's hand on the crown of his head and sighed contentedly, clasping his hands across his stomach and letting him eyes close once more.

After a few seconds, the stroking resumed. They were quiet, and then Cloud said, "You're _pretty_ drunk. I don't think you really meant that."

"I did," Sephiroth said easily.

"Then you think I'm someone else," Cloud insisted stubbornly.

Sephiroth smiled. "I know who you are, Cloud."

"Then you _meant_ something else."

Exasperated, Sephiroth waved an unsteady hand, dismissive. "You're being stupid. I meant what I said."

"Whatever." There was a breath of silence, and then Cloud said, rushed, "I'm in love with you, too."

Sephiroth's eyes flew open. He raised himself up half-way, staring. "You do?"

Cloud was blushing, and he was clearly embarrassed, but he smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I—I am." He shrugged. "It's not like you'll remember this tomorrow anyway."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "I will. I know I will."

Cloud pointed at the coffee table, littered with several abandoned beer cans and a drained bottle of vodka. "I _really_ don't think so."

"I _will._ And if I do..." Sephiroth thought hard. "Then I can kiss you. Right? You've returned my feelings, after all."

Cloud blinked, his blush incredibly worsening. "I...yeah. Sure. Deal."

Sephiroth grinned, smug as he said, "I'm going to kiss you so hard tomorrow."

Cloud was startled into a laugh, watching Sephiroth with unabashed fondness.

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is from [Forever.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGEt19vpfJg)


End file.
